


The Exits are Here, Here and Behind You

by gingerink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airline AU, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Instagram alert, M/M, airline innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis Hamilton has worked at Mercedes Air for five years, he's going fine until a beautiful, blonde pilot joins the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exits are Here, Here and Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Lis who isn't had the best couple of days.  
> Nico to my Lew, I love you!

Lewis straightened out his teal tie, his fingers brushing gently over his pressed navy suit. He adjusts his hair ever so slightly, pushing it into position. He raises up his iPhone to the mirror before him and snaps a few photos – one after the other, he smiles at some points, and in others he tries his best pout. It’s his first day back at work after two long weeks off in Barbados, then he flew over to New York to see some friends. He glances out of the window, it’s raining, coming down in grey sheets. He sighs heavily; he wants to be back in Barbados, feeling the sunshine on his face. He flicks through the photos he has just taken, selecting one. He posts it onto his Instagram, tapping away at his phone.

 **LHamilton**  
All ready for my first day back! Looking dead FLY YO! #blessed #bestjob #gangsterair

He’s just putting a few aeroplane emojis on the end of his message when there’s a thud against the bathroom door. He clicks send and looks at himself in the mirror again. There’s a spot forming on his chin, he needs to borrow-

“Lew! Get out of the bathroom! I need to get ready!” The familiar voice of Vivian Sibold, Lewis’s flatmate and work colleague cuts through the silence.

“Two minutes, Viv!” Lewis calls back.

“I saw your Instagram, your hair looks bloody fine, as usual. Now can you get out of there so can I have a shower?” Vivian sounds annoyed. Lewis sighs and slips his phone away, opening the door. Vivian pushes a hand through her long blonde hair. She smiles at Lewis.

“Ready for your first day back Lew-Lew?” She says, smile not leaving her face.

“No, I want to go back to Barbados and sip cocktails-“

“Well, you can’t have everything you want…so did you fuck her?”

Lewis’s brown eyes are wide. “What? Who?”

“Ri, did you fuck her? I saw your Instagram posts.”

“Once.”

“Once? What? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Vivian says, turning on the shower. She glances at Lewis, her blue eyes locked on him. “Not every night?”

Lewis bites his lip. “I don’t know, Viv, I just…I wasn’t feeling it.”

“So back onto men?” Vivian smirks. “At least they’ll be no more dirty underwear in the lounge…and men are quieter.”

Lewis snorts in laughter. “I’ll make sure I pick the loudest person next time.” He winks as he leaves the bathroom, Vivian throws her bra at him as he leaves.

 

* * *

   
Lewis walks through Heathrow Airport, enjoying the clicking sound his new shoes make against the shiny tiles. He pulls his suitcase behind him, enjoying the warmth of the terminal. He glances down to his phone, his flight itinerary on the screen before him. His first flight back is one to Dubai; flight 4406. He enters the cabin crew lounge, smiling at Nicole as he passes her. He sips from his cup of coffee, it’s still piping hot, it burns his tongue slightly.

“Morning, Lewis. Have a nice holiday?” Nicole teases, she’s glancing over some paperwork, her perfectly manicured nails wrapped around a silver pen.

Lewis grins at her. “Perfect. Eager to get back to work though, has much happened since I was away?”

“Not much, we got a new pilot. Blonde, pretty-“ Nicole says, looking fairly bored. She signs her name with a flourish on each of the pieces of paper in front of her.

“Oh, really, what’s his name?” Lewis asks, he brushes a hand through his hair, smooths down his lapels.

Nicole is about to answer when Lewis hears his name been called.

“Lewis Hamilton! What happened to I’ll drive you to work in my Porsche?” Vivian cuts in, stamping across the floor, her high heels click against the tiles. She snarls at him, her lips covered in red lipstick. “Sure, Viv, I’ll do anything for you-“

“Viv, I-“ Lewis begins, biting his lip. “I’m sorry, I’m a dick.”

“A dick? Yeah, I knew that the second I met you. You owe me big time, Hamilton. We’re going for dinner when we reach Dubai and you are paying.” She huffs, fixing her hair once more.

She stalks off, her heels clicking on the floor. Lewis follows her, straightening his jacket. They both enter the plane. Vivian plasters on a smile as she passes Romain, lingering in the doorway.

“Morning, Ro.” She says breezily as she walks past the Frenchman, she heads towards the back to put away her luggage. She selects a bunk furthest from the door, laying out her bag on the covers.

Lewis stands in the doorway, glancing at his best friend. “Viv, come on, don’t be like this with me, we’ve got a nine hour flight ahead of us.”

Vivian spins around, her eyes dark. A smile appears on her face, her shoulders begin to shake with laughter. “God, you’re so easily led.” She laughs.

Lewis opens his mouth and closes it again. Vivian continues to giggle, her smile dancing over her lips. “Your face when you heard me!”

Lewis feels his mouth break into a smile. “You’re something you know that? I thought you were bloody mad at me-“

“Well, you do the stupidest things sometimes. Have you taken a selfie on the plane yet?” Vivian asks, smiling at her best friend.

Lewis smirks back. “Not yet.”  

* * *

   
“So have you seen the new pilot?” Romain is stocking up the coffee machine with grounds whilst Lewis clears out the old sugar packets. Lewis glances over at Romain with a raised eyebrow. “Nicole mentioned him, is he like Brad Pitt or something?”

“Or something.” Romain says, keeping his voice low. “Apparently he used to fly with Williams, big hot-shot there. Viv said she slept with him once. Apparently an absolute dynamite in bed.”

“So he’s straight? What good is that to me?” Lewis whines, throwing the packets into the bin liner he’s holding.

Romain snorts. “Straight? On his first day, he looked at my arse. Straight men don’t do that-“

“Yes, they do.”

“Okay, maybe they do, but I heard rumours that he fucked Jenson.” Romain lowers his voice even more.

“Jenson fucks everyone.” Lewis snorts.

“Look, he’s not straight, and he’s absolutely stunning, like male model hot. All blonde hair and blue eyes. I couldn’t even look him in the eyes.”

Lewis snorts. “He can’t be that good looking.”  

* * *

   
Lewis is doing a walk of the gangway, checking for any debris left behind from the last flight. He sips from his coffee as he walks, enjoying the bitter taste spreading over his tongue. He’s humming a song to himself – some Dr Dre song that was on the radio – when suddenly he hits something, something soft and warm. He realises it’s another person. His coffee slops over the side of the cup, spilling down a pressed, pristine white shirt.

“Oh god,” Lewis whispers. He glances away from the stains on the man’s shirt and glances up, meeting blue eyes. The man in the coffee-covered shirt is beautiful; blonde hair swept gently back from his face, a lightly stubbled jaw.

“I’m sorry, man-“ The man raises a beautiful sculpted eyebrow. “You should watch where you’re going.” He says, slightly off-hand.

The man smiles at him, it’s an amused smirk. “I will.”

It’s when Lewis glances back down at the coffee stains that he sees the insignia on the man’s shoulders. Three stripes. He’s just told the Captain to watch where he’s going. Lewis feels his cheeks burn red with shame as he makes his excuses and leaves.  

* * *

   
“You did what?” Vivian whispers as they both greet the passengers getting onto the jet.

“Welcome Sir.” She smiles at the man who accepts the newspaper from her. She glances at Lewis, who smiles at her sheepishly.

“I told the Captain to watch what he was doing? And I spilled my coffee down his shirt.”

Vivian’s mouth drops open. “You spilt coffee down his shirt?”

Lewis nods his head, plastering on another smile for the next passenger. “I didn’t mean to, like I’m pretty sure you didn’t mean to fuck him.”

Vivian glares at him. “It was one time. I used to work at Williams, he was brand new, fresh out of pilot school. We fucked once, had a one night stand. He never spoke to me after that. Last thing I heard, he was fucking someone every other night.”

Lewis smirks. “Did you join the Mile High club with him?”

Vivian slaps him on the arm, before she turns to the passenger, smiling as he moves away. “Have a wonderful day, Sir.” She says, wide smile on her painted lips. “No, me and Rosberg did not, he was actually very vanilla and boring in bed.”

Lewis snorts as the man himself enters the aircraft. He’s changed his shirt, his suit fitted to every curve of his body, he’s holding his hat under his arm. He smiles at Lewis.

“Good morning.”

Lewis feels his regulation trousers grow tighter as the Captain smiles at him. He extends a hand out for Lewis to shake. Lewis bites his lip as he pushes his hand against the blondes, the Captain’s fingers are warm, slightly calloused. The Captain glances down at his nametag.

“We’ve met before, Mr Hamilton?”

“Yes.” Lewis bites out, he feels his cheeks colour red.

“Captain Nico Rosberg.” The Captain – Nico – says smoothly, his teeth still set in a smile.   
  
Lewis nods, as Nico finally pulls his hand away. He turns to Vivian, the smile remains the same. “Lovely to see you again, Vivian.”

Vivian smiles back. “Always a pleasure, Sir.”

Nico brushes past the pair of them, moving towards the cockpit. Vivian glances at Lewis, who still has blush across his cheeks.

“He fancies you.” She says, playfully.

“What? No, he doesn’t.” Lewis says, half whispering, glancing behind him in case the Captain is still there.

“He does, did you not see the way he smiled at you? He fancies you.” Vivian says, quietly.

She smooths down her skirt. “He held your hand for longer than was necessary.”

“Doesn’t mean a thing and you know it…besides, you know I don’t fuck my bosses.” Lewis says, carefully.

Vivian gives him a knowing look as the remaining few passengers filter onto the jet. 

* * *

 

Lewis is standing in the aisle when the tannoy turns itself on.  
  
“Good morning ladies and gentlemen-“ A familiar, silky accent filters through the aircraft. Lewis bites his lip, he can feel warmth spreading over his thighs at the voice. “This is your captain, Nico Rosberg speaking. I’d like to welcome you on board Mercedes Air Flight 4406 from Heathrow to Dubai. The time is currently 08:32. The weather is clear, perfect flying conditions-“ He pauses for a moment. On behalf of the crew, I ask that you listen to the safety procedures that we must run through whilst we taxi to the runway. Please remember that this is a non-smoking flight, and that smoke detectors are present around the aircraft. And on behalf of myself and my co-pilot, Kevin Magnussen, I’d like to wish you a pleasant journey.”  
  
Lewis smooths back his hair and smiles at the passengers who sit watching him carefully.  Lewis loves his job but he hates this part of it; he pulls out his seatbelt.

Lewis watches a man in front of him smirk as he says, “To use your seatbelt, insert the fitting and adjust accordingly. To release, simply lift the buckle. Please ensure your seatbelt is visible at all times.”

He pulls on the life-vest next, securing it to his uniform. “Your life-vest is located under your seat. Slip the life-vest over your head, and pull firmly on the red toggle to inflate. The vest can be orally inflated; simply blow into the mouthpiece if you need to inflate further.” The man smirks at Lewis as he mimes blowing into the tube, his eyes on his lips. “Do not inflate your life-vest until you’re out of the aircraft. Every vest has a light and a whistle to attract attention.”

He pulls the vest off his head and directs his hands to point to the emergency exits. “Your exits are here, here and behind you. In the event of an emergency, lights will light the way to the nearest exits-“ Lewis’s hand sweeps in a motion across the floor. “And finally, in preparation for take-off, will you ensure that your seat and tables are locked and in an upright position. Your seatbelts are fastened and any loose items are stowed in the overhead lockers.”

Lewis sweeps down the aisle, brown eyes roving over the fastened seatbelts, checking the chairs. He smiles at every passenger as he passes them before he moves back down the aisle. He straps himself in next to Vivian, his thoughts turn to the blonde who is sitting in the cockpit at the moment. The plane glides towards the runway. 

* * *

 

Lewis is exhausted, they’re five hours into the flight. His hair is falling out of the gel, he’s sure he’s got blood and vomit on his shirt and he needs the toilet desperately. Vivian presses a tray of food into his hands.

“Go and give this to the captain and the co-captain and then grab a few hours sleep.”   
  
Lewis nods. His feet carry him past the sleeping passengers, the lights are turned right down, the plane is cruising at altitude, Lewis can see the clouds, the stars twinkling in the night sky. He finds himself staring at the door to the captain’s cockpit. He knocks on the door twice, loud and firm.

“I brought you some food, Captain Rosberg.” He says, trying to keep his voice soft.

The door beeps. Lewis balances the tray in one hand, his other pulling down on the door handle. He steps inside the cockpit. It’s quiet, and very dark, the controls are lit up, there’s things lightly beeping. Lewis steps over to the captain’s chair first.

“Sir, I brought you your meal-“ He stops suddenly, the man in the chair isn’t Captain Rosberg, He’s blonde, and pale, with shining dark blue eyes.

“You’re not Captain Rosberg-“ Lewis regrets the words as they tumble from his mouth.

The other man in the chair smirks. “No, I’m Kevin Magnussen, co-pilot. I haven’t ever seen you before.” A smirk quirks on his lips.

“Lewis Hamilton.” Lewis says, biting his lip. The man’s eyes rove over his body. “I work in economy class.”

“Oh, I see, usually they get one of the first class crew members to give us our meal.” The co-captain, Kevin says.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“Sir?” Kevin smiles, “Please call me Kevin. So what have you got for us, Lewis?”

Lewis looks down at the tray. “Chicken curry or roast beef, Sir- I mean, Kevin?”

Kevin glances between the meals. “I think I’ll take the curry. Let Nico have the roast beef.”

Lewis passes the steaming tray over to Kevin, who accepts it with a smile, his finger brush against Lewis’s. The door swings open at that moment. Nico glances between the pair, his eyes wide.

“Lewis here is bringing us our meal, Nico.” Kevin smirks as Nico drops into the chair next to him. “I let you have the roast beef this time.”

Nico smiles at Lewis as he passes him the carton of roast beef dinner. He accepts the fork and knife handed to him. Nico’s fingers are warm, Lewis notices, hoping that blush isn’t dancing across his cheeks.  
  
“God, I haven’t missed those cardboard potatoes.” Nico says with a chuckle. “No gravy to pour over my shirt this time, Mr Hamilton?”

Lewis turns pink. “No, Sir. I’m sorry for that-“

Nico waves a hand as though to dismiss him. “Doesn’t matter, honest mistake.”

“Can I get you anything else, Sir?”

Nico shakes his head. “No, no, Kevin, do you need anything?”

A smile dances across Kevin’s face. “No, no, not for the moment.” His eyes are locked on Lewis. Lewis smiles back, one of the forks still on the tray falls onto the floor. Lewis quickly bends down to pick it up, feeling the co-pilots gaze on his arse. He feels the blush on his cheeks as he turns on his heel, his hand on the door handle.

“Enjoy your meal, gentleman.” His voice wavers a little. 

* * *

   
The door has barely closed when Nico narrows his eyes, turning to Kevin. “You’re such a dickhead, do you know that?”

“What?” Kevin replies, his tone innocent. He stabs a piece of chicken with his fork.  
  
“You flirting with that poor flight attendant.”

“He was cute, very nice arse. You should try checking out some of your colleagues, Nico. We need to remove that stick from your arse.”

Nico glares at him as he cuts up his roast beef into pieces. “I don’t fuck flight attendants.”

“See, I heard you do? In fact, I heard rumours that you fucked a flight attendant who works for this very airline.” Kevin’s smirk grows larger.

Nico grits his teeth. “I did once. I’d never do it again. Like I said, too much hassle.”

“Really? Not even that tall blonde one in economy, nice arse, nice boobs, I think she’s German…Veronica, Victoria, Vivian?”

Nico nearly chokes on his roast beef. “I’m not discussing my previous sex life with you, Kevin.”

“But is she good in bed?” Kevin wheedles.

“Shut up, Magnussen. I swear to god.” Nico snarls, stabbing at a piece of potato.

 “He likes you though.” Kevin says, through a mouthful of rice. They’ve been quiet for a few minutes, just tucking into their meals.

“Who?” Nico asks.

“Lewis Hamilton, that wonderful flight attendant with the lovely arse. Did you see it when he bent over, jesus, I nearly came-“

Nico grits his teeth. “Kevin, what were you saying before?”

“Oh, yes, he likes you, that flight attendant. Couldn’t keep his eyes off you.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Like I said before, Kevin. I don’t fuck flight attendants, at all.” Nico says. He eats his roast beef. He thinks about the flight attendant with the gap in his teeth, his wide brown eyes. He thinks about Vivian, how difficult he was for him when she said it was just a one-time thing. He shakes his head, it’s not going to happen again. 

* * *

   
Lewis’s next flight is with Captain Wolff. Vivian is not with him, she’s got a couple of days off, on standby. He hates every minute of the flight. He ends up with blood all over him when some crazy idiot ends up stabbing his arm to get rid of a fly in the cabin. He staggers back to the flat he shares with Vivian, toeing off his shoes as quietly as he can. There’s a plate of food for him on the kitchen counter. Vivian is fast asleep on the couch, the television still switched on when he stumbles into the lounge. She stirs at the scraping of his knife and fork.

“Lew?” She asks, blearily eyed. “How was your day?”

“Awful.” Lewis says, pushing the food around his plate. Vivian cuddles up next to him, her head dropping onto Lewis’s shoulder, her arms wind around him.

“You’ll have me back before long, Lew.”

Lewis smiles, his hand moving through her long blonde hair. He’s thankful to collapse into his bed at the end of the evening. 

* * *

   
Lewis is on the early morning flight to Dubai once more. He glances around the empty cabin before he pulls out his phone. He sits on the food trolley, angles his face towards the light and begins snapping away, adjusting his phone angle ever so slightly.

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” An amused familiar voice pipes up.

Lewis’s head whips up, his eyes lock on blue ones. Nico Rosberg is standing at the front of the plane, arms folded. He doesn’t look angry – his face is amused. Lewis feels his cheeks turn red at the sight of his boss – the captain of this plane – seeing him take selfies when he’s supposed to be working.

“Sir, I-“

Nico waves a hand around as though to dismiss any excuses. “I’ll let you off this time, just don’t let it happen when you’re working, understand?”

Lewis nods. “Of course, Sir.”

He posts the photo to Instagram with the caption:

 **LHamilton**  
At work, ready to jet off to Dubai!! Just got caught by the boss! #oops #selfiesatwork #preposterousbehaviour

Vivian likes it almost immediately. 

* * *

 

“What do you mean you got caught by the boss?” Vivian whispers as they direct the food kart down the aisle.

“I was taking a selfie this morning-“

“The selfie on Instagram.” Vivian whispers, lowering her voice once more.

“Yeah, and I just took some photos in the cabin, when he called out asking if I should be doing that.”

Vivian bites her lip. “You need to be careful, Lew. He could easily make you lose your job.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Lewis whispers back.

“How do you know he won’t? Just because he likes your arse, doesn’t mean he won’t get rid of you. I know those airline pilots, they’re after one thing. Once they have it, they’re not interested.”

“I know, Viv, I know.” Lewis says, straightening his tie.

“I just worry about you, Lew. You’re an attractive man…people will take notice of that.”

Lewis winks at her. “You think I’m attractive.”

Vivian rolls her eyes. “You know you’re attractive, you don’t need me to tell you that.”

“You are absolutely right.” 

* * *

 

“Salted nuts, Sir?” Lewis asks the man on his left; he’s disgruntled, blonde hair tucked into the baseball cap he’s wearing. Icy blue eyes meet his.

“Where is Romain?” He asks, his voice is stilted. Lewis raises an eyebrow.

“Romain isn’t working today, Sir.” He uses his sweetest voice.

“Scotch please, no ice. No nuts.” The man cuts him off.

Lewis nods and pours him a neat scotch out into a plastic glass. He passes it to the blonde man with a smile. They continue down the aisle.

“That blonde man I just served a few aisles back-“ Lewis whispers. “He asked for Romain.”  
  
Vivian raises an eyebrow. “What, as in the Romain we know?”

“Yeah, do you think they know each other?” Lewis asks, his voice low. Vivian glances over his shoulder.

“I’m sure he’s a frequent flyer. Do you think he and Romain-?”

“I don’t know.” Lewis whispers as he fills a plastic cup full of Coke. “But I’m not saying anything, it’s Romain’s business.”

Vivian nods, passing a customer a bag of crisps. “Besides, you know, any of these other bitches will gossip.” 

* * *

   
The flight touches down in Dubai at five o’clock in the evening, it’s still light and beautifully warm. Lewis and Vivian stand in the doorway, bidding goodbye at the passengers as they leave. “Goodbye, Sir.” Lewis says to the blonde haired man who is tugging on a leather jacket as he passes the pair by the door. He mutters a reply as he leaves the aircraft.  
Lewis slumps against the wall as the last passenger leaves through the front door. Vivian tugs him into a hug, the few hairs that have fallen free of her hairstyle brushing against Lewis’s cheek. Lewis winds his arms around her, taking in the scent of her perfume.

“Thanks, Viv, you’re amazing. I’m so tired and I’ve got another flight tomorrow-“ Lewis whispers against her hair.  
  
A lock clicking open breaks through the silence. Lewis stiffens as Nico Rosberg comes out of the cockpit and stops dead at the sight of him and Vivian hugging. Kevin is right behind him, “We could always go out for pizza…oh-“ Nico glances between Vivian and Lewis.

“Everything alright?” He asks, gently.

“Yeah, sorry-“ Lewis says, moving away from Vivian, smiling at her. “Just a long day, that’s all.”

Nico raises an eyebrow at the pair, his blue eyes settling on Lewis. “Just try to rest tonight, yes, Mr Hamilton? No more selfies?” A smile quirks across his lips as he leaves the plane, Kevin behind him. Lewis watches the Captain go, his eyes on Nico’s arse. 

* * *

   
“You have it so bad for that trolley dolly, Nico.” Kevin says as they walk down the tunnel, pulling their suitcases behind him. Nico sniffs, straightening his hat.

“Kevin, please don’t refer to the staff in that way.”

“I must admit, he is very handsome. That Vivian, too, damn she is smoking-“

Nico grits his teeth. “Shame they’re together.” He says, his voice very tight.

“Together? Not a chance in hell, Nico. They’re just friends, I can tell. I could tell if Hamilton was getting that-“

“Kevin, stop it.” Nico snarls.

Kevin smirks. “You’re jealous, aren’t you? I thought you didn’t want to fuck cabin staff…unless you like him? You find him attractive?”

Nico hesitates.  
  
“You do don’t you? You find him attractive-“

Nico’s cheeks turn pink. “He holds a certain appeal, I suppose.”

“Bullshit, Nico. You want to fuck that trolley dolly. On the next flight, just take him into the bathroom and fuck him senseless. Join the Mile High club, just a quick fuck get it out of your system. Didn’t you do that with Vivian-“

Nico bites his tongue. “You know, Magnussen, I think you need to get laid again if you’re preoccupied with my sex life. You need to fuck someone else, Jenson moved on, you should do the same.”

Kevin narrows his eyes. “Could say the same about you, it’s been two years since you and Dan, surely you should move on.”

Nico doesn’t say anything else. He turns over his passport at the customs, he hears Lewis and Vivian behind him. Vivian’s laugh, the drag of Lewis’s suitcase along the floor. He resists the urge to glance around, he keeps walking, his shoes hitting the terminal floor. 

* * *

   
A few weeks pass by. Lewis and Nico see each other occasionally, Lewis is always cautious bidding Nico a good evening as he exits the plane. Nico always replies with the same, he tries not to think about the dark haired man when he climbs in between the sheets of his bed in his apartment in Dubai. He tries not to think about the way Lewis says Captain Rosberg as his hand slides around his dick, he tries not to think about Lewis in his tight uniform when come splashes over his hand.

   
“Are you having trouble finding your seat, Sir?” Lewis asks the sharp suited businessman currently walking through the aisle, a deep frown on his face. The man immediately turns to Lewis, his brown eyes locking on him.

“Yes, I am supposed to be in business class but they directed me down here-“ He wrinkles his nose.

“May I see your ticket please, Sir?” Lewis asks. The man presses the ticket into his hand. Lewis glances down at it, glancing over the information on the ticket. “Yes, Sir, this is a seat in economy class. I’m afraid you’ll have to be seated in this seat for now, we’re about to begin take off procedure.”

“This is unacceptable-“ The man snarls.

“I understand that, Sir, but-“ Lewis says, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
The man grabs hold of his shirt. “I always fly business class. I am not sitting next to that man-“ He snarls into Lewis’s face, Lewis feels his heart beat against his chest. He feels Vivian behind him.

“Sir, please calm yourself-“ Vivian begins.

“What is going on?” An authoritative voice cuts through everyone. Lewis glances over the man’s shoulder to see Nico standing behind him in the aisle, in his Captain uniform. “Is there a reason, Sir, that you are have dragged me away from my duties?” Nico says, his voice crisp and clear, his eyes on the man before him. “Or that you are choosing to assault my staff?”

The man’s fingers slip from Lewis’s shirt. Lewis back away, Vivian’s arms around him, leading him away.

“Don’t ever threaten my staff again, Sir. Or I shall make sure you never fly on this airline again.” Nico says, his eyes shining.

The man nods, his jaw set. “I understand.”

“Miss Sibold, can you ensure that this man is seated and then ensure that Mr Hamilton is alright.”  
  
Vivian nods, leading the man back to his seat. The man next to him smiles at the suited man; he’s blonde, wearing a galaxy print snapback and a blue tracksuit, a golden chain with a H hangs from his neck.

“Hey, man.” He smirks at the suited businessman. “What’s your beef?”

The businessman doesn’t say anything, he leans back into the seat, folding his arms.

 Lewis is a little shaken as he smooths down his suit lapels. Vivian fusses over him, smoothing down his hair and redoing his tie because his hands are shaking too much.

“Are you okay, Lew?”

Lew nods, pushing a hand through his hair. “I’m okay, Viv.”   
  
Vivian nods, smiling at him. Lewis grabs hold of her hand. “Thank you.” 

* * *

 

Lewis is called to the captain’s cabin halfway through the flight when service is over. He merely presses his knuckles to the door when it beeps open. Lewis pushes it open, apprehensively.

“You called me, Sir? Is there anything I can get you?” Lewis asks. Nico pulls himself out of his Captain’s chair, Kevin takes over in a fluid motion. He’s silent, headphones covering his ears, smirk on his face. Nico steps over to Lewis, his blue eyes roving over Lewis’s face.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” His hand moves to gently cup Lewis’s face.

Lewis feels his mouth drop open. “I’m fine, Sir, I just, I was a little shocked.”

He glances at Nico’s smile. “Of course, of course Mr Hamilton. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” Nico’s fingers are rough against his stubble.

“I’m okay, Sir, honestly-“ Lewis looks away.

Nico sighs and drops his fingers. Lewis sighs, glancing into the deep blue eyes. “I just wanted to be sure, sorry for disturbing you from your rest.”

“Thank you Sir.” Lewis says, he can still feel Nico’s fingers against his skin, burning, when he slides into his bunk.

 Lewis posts an Instagram of himself in his bunk a few hours later, slightly bleary eyed.

 **LHamilton**  
Just had a bit of a nap at work! Back to the grind! #dubaiherewecome #buzzing #working20hourshift

 He closes his phone down again.   
  
When he opens it in Dubai, he’s got a new follower. He clicks on the icon.  
_nico_rosberg is now following you._  
  
Lewis’s eyes widen, he flicks through the photos. There’s a few mostly of cocktails, of sandy beaches, one of Nico on a beach in nothing but a pair of white swim shorts. Lewis feels his mouth go dry. He follows Nico back. 

* * *

 

Nico begins talking to him for some reason, after that. He says good morning to him breezily as he enters the aircraft and says good evening when they left at the other end. Lewis blushes every time. Lewis watches the captain switching off all of the controls, the cockpit door is open. He and Vivian are doing a quick sweep of the cabin, throwing away all the crisp packets, all the coke cans. Lewis spots something he hasn’t seen in a while.

“Oh god, somebody joined the Mile High Club.” Lewis hisses, fishing out a used condom with a napkin.

Vivian laughs. “Oh my god, that’s disgusting.” Her eyes slide over the used article. Lewis wrinkles his nose and stands up.

“I hope you haven’t just used that.” A familiar voice pipes up behind him. Lewis’s eyes lift to lock on Nico who is eyeing the condom with a playful look on his face.

Lewis’s face turns bright red. “I…no, Sir.”

Nico smiles. “Calm down, Lewis. I know it wasn’t you. Did you take a selfie at least with it?” Lewis feels his mouth drop open. Vivian giggles behind him.

“No, no, I prefer to take mine with the men that wear it.” Lewis says, feeling his cheeks turn even redder.

Nico raises an eyebrow. “Of course you do. Good night, Lewis, Vivian.” He says, pulling on his hat, his wheeled suitcase behind him. Lewis waits for him to leave, his shoes hitting the floor before he tosses the condom away, burying his face in his arms and groaning loudly.

“Don’t say it, Viv-“

“I wasn’t going to say anything…apart from, damn that man has got it bad for you.”

“Vivian-“ Lewis whines, brushing a hand through his hair.

“His face though when you replied to him, absolutely priceless.”

“Vivian, stop it, it isn’t going to happen.” Lewis still feels the blush on his cheeks.

“But do you want it to?” Vivian asks, carefully.

Lewis groans, biting his lip. “I do like him, Viv, I mean, he’s absolutely gorgeous, but I don’t sleep with my superiors you know that.”

“I know, Lew, I know.”

 Lewis takes a photo of himself and Vivian on the tarmac in Dubai, him smiling at the camera, Vivian giggling, kissing his cheek, when the shot is taken.

 **LHamilton**  
Just got off a shift with the bestie! #blessed #lovinglife #dubai @MissVivianSibold

He pulls out his phone later to see he has been tagged in a photo. He opens it up. Nico is out of his uniform; he looks strange without it on, wearing a crisp white shirt, and tan coloured shorts. He’s holding up a pink coloured drink aloft, a plate of food in front of him.

 **nico_rosberg**  
First class dining experience! Not a condom or crisp packet in sight! @LHamilton #goodfood #goodlife

Lewis thrusts his phone at Vivian immediately. “What should I do?”

Vivian’s eyes widen for a moment as she surveys the photo. “Oh my god…don’t do anything, just like the photo.”

“I can’t like the photo, Vivian.”

“Yes, you can.” She says, pushing a hand through her hair. “Too late, I already liked it.”

“Vivian!” Lewis whines, snatching his phone back. She laughs at him, sipping on her margarita. 

* * *

 

“So are you fucking the Captain?” Romain asks as they greet passengers, he hands the businessman a paper, the one that had grabbed hold of Lewis a few weeks ago. The man with the snapback and the terrible fashion sense is right behind him. He accepts the paper from Lewis’s hand with a smile as he follows the suited businessman.

“What, no, what? Who said that?”

“Sebastian…who works in business? He said that you and the Captain were fucking now.”

Lewis smiles at the next passenger and passes him a newspaper. “Well, tell Seb that we’re not fucking and we never have, besides, he’s one to talk, I heard he fucked Dan, you know the one that fucked Jenson?”

“Okay, Lew, I just wanted to ask.”

“I know, I’m sorry Ro, I just-“ Lewis stops as the blonde man with the icy blue eyes stops in front of Romain. Romain’s cheeks colour red at the sight of the man.

“Mr Raikkonen.” He says, softly, his blue eyes are locked on the man stood before him.

“You finally work again today, Romain?” The man – Mr Raikkonen says, smiling. “And please, call me Kimi.”

“Of course, Mr- Kimi. Another trip to Dubai?”

“Yes, more press work, more people taking photos of my face.” Kimi says, slightly annoyed.  
  
Romain is about to reply, when more passengers appear behind Kimi. He sighs, frustration evident on his face. He accepts the paper from Romain, their fingers brushing together. As he walks away, Lewis turns to smirk at Romain. “So you and Mr Raikkonen then?”

Romain blushes bright scarlet. “I don’t know, Lew-“

“Come on, Ro. He so fancies you.”

“He doesn’t.”  
  
Lewis shakes his head. 

* * *

 

Lewis is taking another selfie aboard the plane when suddenly he feels something slide onto his head.

“Vivian, what the hell are you-“ He turns around to scold his best friend and comes face to face with blonde hair, blue eyes and a wide smile. He stops, his mouth gaping open.

“You obviously thought I was Vivian.” Nico says, grinning widely at the flight attendant. “I saw you taking a selfie and thought you might want to borrow my hat-“

Lewis glances up, realising that Nico’s hat is on his head. He fights the urge to blush. Nico stands back, arms folded, waiting expectedly. Lewis angles his camera angle, pushing the hat onto his head. He snaps a few photos. He posts the best one to Instagram as he hands the hat back. He hears Nico’s phone chirp. He walks away, the hat under his arm.

 **LHamilton**  
At work, been an utter boss! #stillirise #captainhamilton #mybossisboss

Nico likes it immediately.

 Vivian corners him straight afterwards. “What is this? Are you wearing Nico’s hat? I heard the rumours and I thought they weren’t true but-“

“Viv, he caught me taking selfies and put his hat on my head and made me take a photo.”

Vivian’s mouth drops open. “I can’t believe you two. You are so cute. He put his hat on you-“

“Viv, it’s just a photograph. It doesn’t mean anything. He’s my boss.”

“Yeah, and your boss totally fancies you.” Vivian says, raising an eyebrow. 

* * *

   
However, unfortunately for Lewis, the rumours don’t stop. Somebody gets wind of his selfie, recognises Captain Rosberg’s hat.

“So did you really fuck Captain Rosberg, Hamilton?” Marcus pipes up. Lewis grits his teeth and continues clearing up after the passengers have left.

“Hamilton, are you listening? Did you fuck Rosberg? Is he good in bed?”

“I didn’t fuck Captain Rosberg.” Lewis says, quietly, his eyes flickering towards the closed captain’s door.

“Really? But that photo of you wearing his hat?”

“Wearing his hat doesn’t mean I’m fucking him, possibly if there was a photo of me naked on the flight deck wearing nothing but his hat then sure, but I was fully clothed and working, Marcus.” Lewis snarls. 

* * *

 

It doesn’t stop there.

“So Hamilton, did Captain Rosberg show you his passport?” Will winks at him over the drinks counter.

“Bumpy landing, Lewis?” Roberto says as they serve drinks in the aisle.

“Get your passport stamped?” Pastor leers at him.

“Join the Mile High Club?” Daniil smirks at him.

However, Lewis just ignores the sniggers, the laughing, the smirks in his general direction. He has a job to do, he keeps his head down, he smiles at Nico when he sees him but he generally stays away. Nico keeps liking his posts on Instagram. He keeps his distance, almost like he’s heard the whispers, the murmurings. He gives Lewis a quick hello and goodbye. Vivian’s hand brushes against Lewis’s wrist almost in sympathy. 

* * *

 

Lewis has had a bad day, worse than usual. His hair is a complete mess, his waistcoat is askew, there’s smears of chocolate on his face. He’s got a pounding headache, he’s in the back of the aircraft sorting out the coffee machine when he hears Nico’s familiar voice, it’s not as silky as usual. It’s irate.

“Kevin, I told you already to leave it alone-“

“Nico, I’m just trying to help you out by asking around about him-“

“I don’t need your help, Kevin. I’m fine on my own-“

Lewis raises an eyebrow, he continues cleaning out the machine.

“You’re not though, you’re miserable. It’s obvious you want a relationship with him-“

“It’s not that simple, Kevin.”

“Then just fuck me, most of the airline are saying you do anyway…unless you actually have feelings for him?”

Lewis hears a pause. “I don’t have any feelings for Lewis, Kevin. He’s a trolley dolly.”  
  
Lewis feels his heart sink. He blocks out the rest of the conversation, waiting for the two pilots to leave. It’s only then that the tears come.

Lewis hands in his resignation and transfer request the next day.

 He posts a picture to Instagram of himself in his uniform.  
  
**LHamilton**  
Might not be wearing the teal much longer! #newadventure #jobinterview #killingitdead

Nico doesn’t like the post. 

* * *

 

“What do you mean you’re going to work for Ferrari?” Vivian hisses as they are strapped into the plane ready for take off.

“Vivian, I’m not happy talking about this when we’re taxing to the runaway.” Lewis says, under his breath.

“Lewis Hamilton, something happened that you’re not telling me.” Vivian says, her blue eyes narrowed.

“It’s nothing okay? I can’t work here anymore. I’m seen as the flight attendant who fucked the attractive blonde pilot.”

“But you didn’t fuck him. You can’t go to Ferrari? Have you seen their uniforms? You’re committing social suicide.”

“Vivian, I can’t stay here-“ Lewis hisses. They sit in silence as the plane takes off.

The tannoy clicks on. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached cruising altitude, you can now remove your seatbelts.” The silky, smooth voice of Nico filters through the cabin. Lewis bites his lip. He feels his pants grow tighter. He’s so screwed. 

* * *

 

Vivian and Lewis are just finishing up in the cabin, they’re chatting idly about various things when a familiar, silky voice interrupts.

“Can I have a word, Lewis?”  
  
Lewis whips around. Nico is standing in the alleyway, worrying his lip. He looks tired; dark circles under his eyes and his hair is mussed.

Lewis glances at Vivian who glances back, puzzled. “Sure thing, Sir.” He says, following Nico to the cockpit.

Nico closes the door and spins around, looking at Lewis. “Listen, I saw your post about you leaving-“

“Yeah, I’m possibly leaving to go and work for Ferrari Air.”

There’s a flash of something in Nico’s eyes. “Why? You do a fantastic job here.”

“I’ve been here for five years and I want to move on-“

“So it’s nothing to do with me?” Nico asks, his eyes steeling on Lewis’s.

Lewis raises an eyebrow. “Not everything is about you, Nico.”

Nico opens his mouth and closes it again. “So it isn’t about the fact you’re running away from the rumours?”

“The rumours don’t bother me, Nico. I have thick skin, I get comments all the time about the fact that I’m a man in a women’s job. But you know, I’m just a trolley dolly so it doesn’t matter-“

Nico’s eyes widen. “Lewis-“

“Just save it. I thought we could be friends, you know, I thought we could get on but obviously we can’t.”

“Lewis, wait-“Nico grabs hold of his wrist but Lewis shrugs him away.

“Save it for the other trolley dollies, Nico.” 

* * *

 

“So you’re not going into work today?” Vivian asks, her eyebrow quirked. She smooths over her jacket, adjusting her skirt. Lewis just glances at her from the couch and eats another spoonful of mint chocolate chip.

“You can’t hide forever.”

“I know, I know, just long enough to get me through until I leave for Ferrari.”

Vivian glares at him. “I can’t believe you, Lewis Hamilton, I can’t believe you’re going to let a big-headed egotistical pilot ruin your career at Mercedes Air.”

She sprays on her perfume and leaves, her heels clicking on the floor. Lewis puts down his tub of ice cream.

 Lewis goes back to work the next day, he ignores Nico. He keeps switching flights with Romain and Sebastian. He has to take tea to Captain Wolff, who leers at him with brown eyes. He bites his lip and keeps his head down. 

* * *

 

“Mr Hamilton, can I talk to you please?” The silky voice pipes up behind Lewis and Vivian as they leave the plane, rubbing their tired eyes.

Lewis bites his lip and spins around, to face Nico. He looks tired himself; his skin is pale, his hair is mussed, his eyes aren’t as bright.

“Can I help you, Sir?” He asks, trying to keep his tone civil.

“I wanted to apologise for whatever I said…you were there, you overheard me. I just didn’t want Kevin to think the wrong idea.”

“The wrong idea? Nico, are you listening to yourself? Don’t want to get mixed up with trolley dollies, eh?”

Nico stiffens. “It’s not that…I got hurt a long time ago. I slept with an air hostess. Beautiful, blonde, she said it was a one night stand. I told myself that I would never fall in love with another. I would separate business and personal life. But then I met you…and you spilt your coffee on my shirt. You smiled at me, you spoke to me in a way I’d never been spoken to.”

Lewis feels his mouth fall open. “You were in love with Vivian?”

“And you took all those selfies…which I thought was unprofessional. But you’re just, I never met a person like you before. And it hurt to see Vivian again, I thought you two were together and then I wondered who I was jealous of. I realised I was jealous of her, for having your attention-“

“What are you trying to say, Nico?”

“I’m trying to say…don’t go to Ferrari. Stay here.”

“Nico, I’m not going to stay just because you tell me to.”

“I love you.” Nico says, out of the blue.

“What, what are you talking about?”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Nico says, biting his lip.

“I….I-“ Lewis can’t find any words.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say that.” Nico looks away.

“Don’t apologise.” Lewis says. He surges forward and presses his lips against Nico’s. Nico pauses for a moment before he kisses Lewis back, it’s slightly sloppy, Lewis is covered in god knows what, Nico is slightly sweaty. But their lips connect together, they’re salty, they’re chapped from the air pressure. Lewis tugs slightly at Nico’s shirt, his fingers fumbling on the scratchy material.

“So does that mean-?” Nico asks as he pulls away, reluctantly.

Lewis smiles. “I want a date first.” 

* * *

 

There’s a new photo on Lewis’s Instagram. He’s in the picture, holding up a blue drink with a smile on his face. Nico is pressing a kiss to his face, his eyes locked on Lewis.

 **LHamilton**  
Got a hot date! @nico_rosberg #hespaying #makehimwork #finally

Vivian smiles at herself as she likes the photo. “Thought you two long enough, idiots.”  
  
She gets a text from Lewis.

_Definitely not vanilla in bed._


End file.
